Going Batty
by The Time Traveler
Summary: A crossover between Ben 10 UA and Little Bat Koku. When people in Bellewood are suffering energy drainage, Ben and friends have to team up with Koku and her team to put a stop to it.
1. The Meeting

Going Batty

AN: Okay this idea is perfect for Halloween so I decided to go with this. Ben 10 is not my property and neither is Little Bat Koku (which is being used with permission from the original web comic book author. Go to deviantArt and check it out!)

It was a quiet night over Bellewood, well almost until a huge scream cuts the sky. A hug bat like creature cuts the moon and flys overhead.

A young man down below ran and ran like his life depended on it. He looked up and gasped as the creature was gaining on him. He could see him easily through the trees.

The young man just gasped and ran faster and faster through the wooded area that was near Bellewood. The Creature got closer, flapping it's wings. It's shadow creeped over the young man then next thing heard through the night was the mans screams.

It wasn't long afterward standing over the young man's blank face was a girl. She wore a skin tight black suit with a helmet that had bat like ears. She had golden eyes and bat wings on her back, and on her right hand was a ring.

She simply looked down at them man and crossed her arms but looked in concern.

* * *

><p>A 1970's green sports car drove down the road. Behind the wheel a young teenage boy with shoulder length hair, a black t-shirt and jeans looked over to the young red headed girl in the passenger seat.<p>

"I heard they found another one last night", said the boy.

"They did, same story as the others", said the girl, "Lifeless, mouth open, blank stare and completely drained of energy."

"That makes a total of 3 so far", said the boy, "Any ideas what can be causing it?"

"Not a clue Kevin", said the girl. "Not a clue."

"Let's hope Ben has had better luck", said Kevin.

* * *

><p>At a smoothie stand called Mr. Smoothie, a young blond girl with her hair in fluffy pigtails and wearing a halter top and jean shorts was taking a tray with her orders from the stand.<p>

As she made her way to the tables she nearly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry", she said.

"No", said the person, a boy, "I am sorry. I hope everything's all right."

"No I'm fine", said the girl.

The boy passed by him. He had brown hair, green eyes, black shirt worn under a green sports jacket with the number 10 on the chest, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. But most noticeable was the peculiar looking watch he wore on his wrist. "Could it. . ." she started but then shrugged it off.

She placed the tray on a picnic table were three other girls were waiting.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting", she said.

"Not a problem Pen", said a girl who had short black hair, brown eyes and was currently wearing a white t-shirt and some long jeans at the moment. On her right hand on her finger was a mysterious ring.

"Yeah thanks Penny", said a red headed girl wearing a pink tanktop and a blue skirt.

"Welcome Vicky", Penny replied back almost coldly.

Nearby a small white haired girl that had her hair done in two cones one her head and had a set of vampire teeth said, "I hope you got the flavor I wanted."

"Don't worry Kita I made sure to get it", said Penny sitting it in front of her. She gleefully starts sipping.

The dark haired girl looks around.

"This is a nice city this Bellewood. I mean sure it isn't anything like New Haven, but it's not a bad place to be", said the girl as he looks around slurps her smoothie.

"Koku", said Vicky, "Don't forget why we came here." She held up a newspaper.

Koku frowned, for the headline written, "Mysterious Energy Drainer Strikes again."

Koku sighs, "Yes I know Vicky!" She took a seat, "I know the reason we came here is because that. But it wouldn't hurt if we take a load off."

"So what's the plan", asked Penny as she took a sip of her smoothie. "Another late night stake out."

"I am afraid so", said Vicky. "Once I can get a good eye on this creature I can find a way to get rid of it once and for all."

* * *

><p>The boy was busy taking a sip of his smoothie when the all to familiar green 1970's sports care rolled up.<p>

"Gwen, Kevin nice to see you two show up", said Ben.

"You didn't think we weren't going to discuss this", said Kevin.

Gwen holds up the paper talking about the energy draining creature.

"I heard about it, that's three attacks in a row", said Ben.

"Whoever it is very sloppy. I mean wouldn't you take the victim with you to cover your tracks?" asked Kevin.

"Not unless if you don't care about covering your tracks", suggested Ben.

"Does this mean a full steak out", asked Kevin.

"Not entirely", said Gwen. "All of the attacks seem to center in the wooded area that just borders the city."

"Well we know where we are going tonight", said Ben. He pauses to throw away an empty cup. "I think I better grab another smoothie."

* * *

><p>It was yet another quiet night in the afore mentioned wooded area. So far it was all still, as Gwen took notice.<p>

"No sighting here", she said speaking into her plumbers badge, "What about on your end Kevin?"

On another end Kevin was looking about on another path. "Nothing here."

Ben then spoke into his watch. "nothing on my end either. . .wait."

He looked up in time to see a bat winged figure fly through the night sky and then hear a scream. The figure flew down to it.

"I think I may have found it. Back me up!" said Ben as he ran to the location.

* * *

><p>The bat suited girl looked at the fallen victim.<p>

"Got away again!"

She was about to turn to go when he saw a certain boy standing there.

"You aren't going anywhere!" he shouted.

"Look", said the bat suited girl. "I know this looks bad but let me. . ."

"Save it for the authorities, I am taking you down", said the boy as he fiddled with his watch. It popped up showing a hologram he turns it changing the hologram and slams the dial down.

He changes into a huge cat like creature who shouts his name. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!"

The bat girl simply puts a finger to her temple and sighs. "This could take a while."

"Let me tell you something bat girl", shouted Rath, "Nobody drains a persons energy on my watch! No body . . uh. . .does whatever it is your doing! So you can just face me!"

The bat girl flew up.

"Hey no flying!" shouted Rath, "Nobody flies until Rath says you can!"

He start jumping trying to catch her but she manages to fly out of reach.

"Ah chill out and listen to some tunes!" said the bat girl. She then let out a huge screech. Rath had to cover his ears.

"Okay let me tell you something bat suited girl!" shouted Rath, "You don't do that, cause only Echo Echo can do that!"

He holds out a fist but a prong on it comes out and he jumps and slashes at the bat girl slashing a bit of her bat suits arm. It showed her skin from the gash.

"Nice. Here meet some friends of mine!" she said. She fires her ring at Rath making some bats appear. Rath tried to fend them off.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Gwen arrive just in time to see Ben as Rath fending off some bats that look shadowy.<p>

Kevin looked up. "That's our culprit? Sure is a nice . . ."

Gwen glared and gave a cough.

Smiling sheepishly Kevin said, "Right, sorry."

He quickly touches the nearby sidewalk assimulitling it's concrete onto his body. Gwen prepared her mana into two shields on her hands.

Kevin shapeshifted his left hand into a mace and they ran in but as they did a small white bat came at them and started shrieking in their faces.

"GAH" shouted Kevin, "What did we do to you!"

The bat just ignored them and kept shrieking "NEER! NEER!" to them.

* * *

><p>Penny and Vicky had just arrived in time to see Koku firing shadow bats at a huge cat like alien and Kita shrieking like mad in the faces of a boy made of stone and a young girl.<p>

The girl must have noticed them approaching because she turned and said, "Keep back, you don't want to get hurt!"

"Well", said Vicky, "Then just let me make this painless, which one of you is the energy vampire."

"Are you crazy, we are here to stop that energy drainer", said the concrete boy, "But this flying bat is preventing us from doing so!"

"What", asked Penny. "You mean you are on our side."

"YES" shouted the girl.

"Kita stop", shouted Vicky.

Kita flew over, "But they were about to stop Koku!"

"Koku", asked the concrete boy, "That's the name of the tightly clad bat suited girl that's annoying our friend there?"

He thumbed over to the cat alien.

"Hmm, must be a case of mistaken identity", said Penny, "Sound much another mistake one did."

Vicky groaned knowing what she meant. "How many times are you going to keep bringing that up!"

Smirking at her Penny said, "Until you finally admit you are not as great as you think."

"Koku stop, it's all a mistake", shouted Penny cupping her hands over her mouth.

"I would if he would just listen", said Koku.

The girl runs up the creature. "Ben listen, she is not the energy drainer. These three claim that!"

"Let me tell you something Gwen Tennyson. . I. ." started Ben but Gwen gave him a hard cold leer that told him to listen.

"All right.", he said he then turned into a young boy.

Penny squeled in delight. "Oh my gosh! It's THE Ben Tennyson."

"Uh", said Ben to Koku, "Mind calling off these bat thigns, they are annoying me."

Koku smiled and stopped aiming her ring. She then landed and then took off her helmet revealing long ears. Then she transformed, her ears shrank, her eyes changed from amber to green and her fangs vanished and her clothes became normal.

"I think we got lots to talk about", said Ben.

To be continued. . .


	2. The Team Up

Going Batty

Chapter 2 

AN: I was hoping to get this and Chapter 3 done before Halloween came and gone, but better late than never right! I hope you still enjoy.

The booth over in Burger Shack nearly was quiet as the two groups faced one another. Koku's group on one side with Koku in the middle. Ben's group on the other.

For the past hour, they have been having a huge discussion and trying to come to an understanding.

"So let me recap, you are some kind of monster hunter, right", asked Gwen.

"Yes, and more", replied Koku.

"And you transform into that bat girl all thanks to that little ring you wear", asked Kevin.

Koku holds it up. "Yes. This ring allows me to use these power. It's been in my family for some time. The last person to wear it was my grandmother, before she was killed. After that my grandfather threw it into the ocean and there it remained. . until it found me."

"Don't you mean you found it?" asked Kevin.

"No it found me", Koku.

"Almost kind like that comic about the alien ring that chooses it's wearer. . anyone read that", asked Ben.

"So what's the deal with the white haired shrimp that was little annoying bag not too long ago?" Gestured Kevin to the booth behind him where Kita was enjoying a burger.

She looked up. "Want me to shriek in your head again?"

Vicky simply said, "Kita is a totem bat. More importantly she is the spirit totem of Koku's ring. She is a part of it and it is a part of her. When it was thrown away she lost her power and went to sleep for a long time, until Koku put it on."

"And you two are", asked Gwen.

Koku said, "Penny here has been my friend for as long as I can remember." She pulled Penny into a reassuring hug to emphasize her point. "She just wants to help me out."

"That and I think it's cool" she said giving a thumbs up.

"And Vicky here has been a big help", said Koku.

"How so", said Ben.

"I happen to be a Van Helsing", said Vicky.

"Woah woah woah. We are talking THE Van Helsing. The same Van helsing that took down Count Dracula. That Van Helsing?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, THAT Van Helsing. Me and my family have been continuing his legacy being monster hunters for years. In fact that was how I met Koku", said Vicky.

"Yeah miss monster hunter here thought she was a vampire and tried to drive a stake through her heart", said Penny angrily and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"WILL YOU JUST DROP THAT" shouted Vicky.

The two stared down.

"So. .um", said Koku trying to break the tension, "I've heard a bit about you Ben but what's up with that watch thing and how do you transform into those monsters?"

"First of all", said Ben. "They are aliens. Not monsters. And this thing on my wrist is what causes it. At first I had my old Omnitrix but in place of it now I have this, the Ultimatrix. It allows me to transform into one of many aliens. Plus it comes with this cool feature, it allows me to evolve any of my forms into their ultimate form."

"Really that's so impressive", said Penny. "And you two are?"

"This is my cousin Gwen and our good friend Kevin. We are Plumbers", said Ben.

"So you fix sinks and toilets big whoop", said Vicky.

"Plumbers are intergalactic police force. We became members of that. Ben kinda got it when he got his Omnitrix." He then shows his badge as did Gwen.

"I gotcha", said Koku, "So how did you do that glowing thing or how did you become the concrete?"

"Gwen here is part Anodyte, from our Grandmother's side. Anodytes are pure mana, life energy. As a result she can control energy to an extent and use spells easily."

Vicky looked impressed and gave a smirk. "I see now."

"And Kevin here is Osmosian. He can absorb energy and the elements. He's also an expert at alien tech which is a huge help. You know it's hard to think when we were kids this guy tried to kill me", said Ben. He then laughs a bit but stops when he noticed he was being stared at.

"Sorry", he replied.

"Okay we are now up to speed with each other. So what's the plan now", asked Kevin.

Kita irratibly conked his head.

"Ow", said Kevin bluntly as he rubbed.

"Isn't it obvious? We are after the same thing. So I don't see why we can't work with each other" shouted Kita.

"It makes perfect sense to me", said Gwen.

"I don't know, we are almost from two separate worlds", suggested Vicky.

"So, that's still no reason why we can't help", said Penny. "I for sure think so."

Koku nods. "I so agree with Kita and Pen."

Ben then puts his hand in. "Then let's do this."

One by one everyone started putting their hands in together. Vicky was last though, being hesitatant. And so the partnership was made.

To be continued. . .


	3. The Battle

**Going Batty **

AN: Man I am way behind on this. Anyway here it is, the third and final chapter. After this, the Narnian Crisis and then PPG and PPGZ. OH YOU LOVE IT!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"I still don't think this will work", said Vicky slightly annoyed.

"Trust me, if this thing is after energy, then she is the perfect bait", said Ben.

Out in the field, Gwen walked and waited patiently a bit annoyed but knew this was the best option, despite Kevin's objections earlier. Everyone else was hiding in the bushes, Kita was now currently in her white bat form.

"Come on", she said, "A lot of energy just waiting for you. . ."

As she paced she didn't almost suspect a dark shadow sneaking up from behind her.

"GWEN LOOK OUT" started Kevin. But Gwen reated and blocked the creatue with a shield. She then kicked it overhead and it landed near a street lamp.

The group finally got a good look at it, it was a huge hulking creature with batwings that adorned it's back like a cake, it was mostly grey and had a monsterous face like a wolves.

"I know that thing", said Kevin, "It's a Nosferatians, they are like the vampires of the entire universe. They usually feast on reflected solar energy. But because our sun is too close to this planet, and the moon too far away he can't feast properly."

"Then let's fix his diet", said Ben. He pops up the Ultimatrax turns it and slams it down become a huge mothlike creature. "Big. . CHILL!" he shouts.

Koku runs out holding her ring. "SHADOW OF THE BAT!"

At this her clothing fades and the black shadow pours out forming her suit. She gorws wings, longer ears and her fangs. Her helmet then comes on. She was now Little Bat Koku.

Kevin absorbs some metal off a lamp post.

"Okay Ben's transformation was cool but Koku's was better", said Penny.

"You know Vicky now that you are dealing with a alien vampire, don't you think this is a bit weird even for your expertise" asked Kevin.

"Nah", aid Vicky shaking her head.

Koku quickly flew up to the creature and let out a huge sonic wave forcing it to cover it's ears.

Kevin saw the opportunity and morphed his stony hand into a mace and whapped it across the face. The creature roared angrily and reared up on Kevin but Gwen threw some energy blasts at it, drawing it's attention away.

Ben then phased through the ground and blew his cold air at it freezing it's feet.

"Stay frosty", said Vicky smirking.

Kita however noticed the ice cracking near the creatures feet. "HEADS UP" she shouted.

The creature broke free and angrily knocked down most of the people near it. Penny managed to find a branch and knocked it upside the head.

This only succeeded to anger it more and go after Penny.

Koku gasped and as she did a claw formed on her left hand. She flew up and gave it a huge scratch.

"Back off creep" shouted Koku.

Ben quickly pressed his symbol. A green light spread through Big Chills body turning it red, like flame. "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL" he shouted.

"Hey" shouted Ben. "This should flash freez you!" He blew a huge flame across the creature trapping it.

Curious Penny touched it and recoiled. "OUCH! I see why it's in the form of fire. Those flames are so cold.. they burn!"

Ben landed and returned to normal. Koku did the same.

"Now that we got this thing on ice, what do we do with it", asked Vicky.

Gwen held up her badge. "I will call in the Plumbers. They will take care of it."

Koku turned to Ben and held out her hand. "Ben, thanks for all your help."

Ben smiled and shook her hand. "Well it was my pleasure Koku."

Jenny then pipes up. "Well since we are all buddy buddy, do you think there is a chance of us getting a ride back to New Haven."

Kevin smirked, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>Penny awed at all the instruments inside the Rustbucket.<p>

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE! This is how you get around the world?" she shouted.

"And space", said Gwen.

"THIS THING TRAVELS THROUGH SPACE TOO! FAR OUT!" shoute Penny.

Kita, once again in her human form looked and asked. "Anyone seen Koku and Ben?"

"They said something about stepping out for a bit", said Vicky.

Gwen and Kevin wide eyed in realization. "Oh boy", they both said.

Sure enough outside, Ben (in his Jetray form) was racing against a transformed Koku.

"Betcha I can fly faster than you bat girl", said Ben in a challenging voice.

"Oh, I think I will take that challenge alien boy!" said Koku. At this a pair of goggles slipped over her eyes and her wings went stiff like jet wings and she zoomed off.

"HEY" shouted Ben as he zoomed off himself, passing the eyes of some astonished passengers and pilots of the Rustbucket.

The End

Hope you all enjoyed that. Until next time, "see you in the future."


End file.
